Lost Futures
by Bratchan
Summary: Tails' future daughter, Cake, has been staying with the gang. Cake has a a dream that leads to the future events what will she for see into the future and who will she meet.Cake belongs to her rightful owner
1. Chapter 1

Gathering Hopes

Chapter 1

Saving Dreams

It was a stormy late summer night, all that could be heard was the wind howling and the thunder outside. A young girl whimpered from under a bed, she was only 8 years old. Her name was Cake. She was half fox and rabbit. She took on most of the physical traits of a fox. She had longer ears than a fox though. The tips of her ears where a dark brown. The rest of her fur was a pale brown. Around her eyes she hard also the darker brown marking. Cake looked out from under the blanket she had been covering her head. The lighting flash outside and the light from it filled the room. She screamed frightened and hid back under the blanket.

The door to her room opened, it was a young fox boy. He had orange fur and on the tips of his two tails and his ears were white. "Cake? Are you ok, I heard you scream?" He turned on the bedroom light. Cake looked out form under the bed at him. She got up and ran up to him and hugged him crying. "D-dad.. er tails.. Im scared. I had a bad dream and the storm" Tails looked down at her, he still wasn't used to the idea that she would be his future daughter. He had allowed her to stay at his house until he found a way to send her back.

"Its ok Cake, nightmares don't come true and the storm won't hurt you ok." She let go of him whipping her tears and nodded a little. "Y-yah" Tails patted her on the head. She looked up at him with her deep blue eyes it looked like she might start crying again. He looked at her trying to think what to do, but he was lucky that Amy and Cream would come over during the day to take her places. " Uh, Come on lets go make a milkshake?" He hoped that might cheer her up a little. "R-really? WE can have some??" She smiled and he nodded and took her hand walking her into the kitchen. Tails words 'nightmares don't come true' would come back at him.

Tails started get all of the ingredients to make a milkshake. Cake sat down on a chair, she shook a little and looked at the ground thinking. " T-this is like my dream, no dad said they don't come true" she shook the thought away. Tails looked back at her "You ok Cake?" She looked at him and smiled " Yah im ok." The lights flickered a little from the storm and Tails looked up at the lights. " Must be a very bad storm."

Cake looked at Tails and stared at him and her eyes started to water. " We have to get out of here Dad please. We have to get out of the house!!" cried Cake. Tails looked at Cake and didn't' know what to do. "W-why Cake what's wrong??" He walked up to her. She hopped off the chair she was on and grabbed his hand " This is just like my dream." She had tears running down my face. "you die the floor above caves in and you risk you life for me! So please can we leave the house" Tails looked at her as she cried. He looked at the clock it was 1 in the morning and it was storming.

She tugged a little on his hand, he sighed and picked her up. She hugged him tight as he walked to the garage door. Tails looked at her and she still had tears running down her face. He opened the door and walked into the garage and closed the door. He walked up to the tornado 2 and sat down on the ground.

"Hey, Cake will we are safe in the garage?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I think so." She whimpered a little and looked at the ground. Tails didn't know what to do so he sat on the ground in silence holding Cake.

It felt like a hour or so Tails had dozed off and Cake had fallen asleep. Suddenly there was a loud crash in the kitchen and Tails eyes shot opened. Cake stared at the door that lead into the living room. Tails stood up and set Cake down and looked at her " You stay here got it ok. Im going to see what that was." She looked at him and here eyes got rather big and teary eyes. " But I wanna come too," she said quietly. Tails looked at her and the last thing he wanted was her to start crying again. He sighed a little " ok, you stay right behind me got it" Her eyes light up and she nodded. " Ok!"

Tails walked up to the door and opened it. He looked into the living room and some of the roof could be seen in the living room. The sound of the rain could be heard in the house. He walked inside to the living room and looked into the kitchen.

The floor above the kitchen had collapsed in, Tails looked back at Cake who was holding onto one of his tails. He looked back at the kitchen where he was standing in there was the worse of the damage. He knew now, that Cakes dream could have come true. Knowing them, they would talk for a good hour and drank their milkshakes. If they did stay there he would had died from the floor cave in.

Tails then noticed what looked like to be a cat tail in the rubble of the floor. "Stay right there Cake." He ran up to the pile and started to lift up parts of the floor. He's fur started to get soaked by the rain but it didn't bother him. Cake ran up to Tails and started to clear the pieces of the floor. Tails looked at her " Do you know how to stay? Your going to catch a cold, Cake." Cake looked at him and smiled " i know how to help" He smiled a little at her answer and shook it off as he went back to work.

After five minutes the two managed to drag out a young human looking girl. She was bleeding pretty badly and her clothes were tattered. She had to cat ears they looked like they where white but they were soak with blood. "Cake go Call 911 now, this girl needs help now." He looked at Cake. Cake nodded and ran up to a phone in the living room.

"Tails! The phones are dead!" She looked at him her ears where down and she was dripping wet from the rain. Tails picked up the human girl and walked over to the couch and laid her on it. "Cake, i need you to do a big favor ok. I want you to go get rags and the first aid kit and start wrapping up her wounds ok." He looked at Cake his fur had blood on it now, from the girl.

Cake stared at the blood on his fur and her past started to creep its way back to her. She shook the stare off and nodded running to the bathroom. Tails looked at the human girl and ran to the garage and started to dig though some of his gadgets. He pulled out a phone and looked at it and sighed know only Amy and Sonic he would be able to reach with it. He started to dial Amy's number cause he knew that he would need help with Cake.

Cake ran up to the human girl, Cake knelt down and started to clean up someone her wounds. Cake looked at the girl and wondered who she was and how she managed to survive the fall. Tails walked up to Cake and looked at the human girl. Cake had managed to get most of her wounds wrapped up. " I got hold of Amy, she's going to come over right away. I think she might get Sonic and Cream too, but its late so its hard to tell."

Cake looked at Tails and looked at the blood on his fur. Tails notice what she was staring at " er ill go clean that up ok. Will you be ok here a little longer, Cake?" He looked at her. She nodded a little" ill stay right here ok" she smiled at him. Tails nodded a little smiling and headed to the bathroom.

Cake looked at the girl and noticed something hanging out of her pocket. It looked like a cube, she looked around and took it the rest of the way out of the girls pocket. There was a numerical pad on one side of it. Cake sat on the ground and lend against the couch and started to press random numbers into the pad.

The doorbell rang and Cake jumped and the cube hit the ground and Cake got up and ran to the door opening it. It was a pink hedgehog and she was wearing a red t-shirt and some baggy pj pants. This was Amy and she yawned and looked at Cake smiling a little

" How you doing sweety?" she walked in and patted Cake on the head. " Im doing ok I guess." Cake closed the door still a little shocked about the hole accident that happened. Amy walked into the living room and looked at the girl on the couch who was sitting up holding her head. " Well it looks like she woke up" Amy said as she sat in a chair.

The girl looked at Amy and stared at her and then to Cake. "You ok miss?" Cake walked up to the Girl. "Im just in a lot of pain right now... but ill be fine in a little while." She lend against the couch and closed one of her eyes. "Do you need anything? Miss?" Cake looked at the girl worried about her. Amy looked at Cake "Well I would like a drink, if you can get anything since your kitchen is destroyed." Cake looked at Amy and nodded a little " Ok and you miss?" She looked at the girl. The girl looked at Cake "if you have an ice pack that would be nice.."

Cake nodded and ran into the kitchen to see if she could savage anything. Amy looked at the girl and then looked at Tails who walked into the room. " What happened to Cake??" He looked at Amy, he didn't notice that the girl was awake. Amy smiled at him " She went to get me a drink and your guest an ice pack." Tails looked at the girl " You should be laying down miss." He walked up to her and she looked at him. "Ill be find really, I need to get going too." She tried to stand and she yelled in pain and sat back on the couch. " No your staying here till your wounds healed." He looked at the girl. " No, I don't want to cause anything to happen to your family."

Tails studied the girls words. "Don't worry about it, Tails and me we can take care of anything. And if worse comes Sonic will come save us." The girl looked at Amy and then to Tails. She looked worried and a little scared.

"Im Tails" He held out his hand to the girl hoping to change what ever she was thinking of. The girl looked at his hand and she slowly shook his hand " I-im Brat." Cake ran into the room her hands full of sodas and an ice pack. "I thought you all might be thirsty so I got everyone something." She set them on them on the coffee table and held the ice pad to Brat. "Here you go Miss" Cake smiled and Brat slowly took it and held it to her head.

"Oh Brat, this is Cake and that is Amy." Tails said pointing to them when he said their names. "Its nice to meet you both?" Brat didn't seem to confident of herself at the moment. Amy opened a drink and drank a little of it "So what happened?." She glanced at Brat. Brat looked at the Amy and then to the ground. Cake sat next to Brat and looked at Amy.

" Let Miss Brat rest Amy. She crashed into our roof and I don't think she needs to explain anything yet." Brat looked at Cake and smiled a little, she reminded Brat of one of her friends. Tails sat down in a chair " Hey Amy do you think we could crash at your house for the rest of the night? I don't think we will get much rest here." Amy looked at Tails " Yah sure if you don't mind sleeping on the ground, Tails, Cake." She looked at the two. "I can sleep on the ground there" Brat said looking at Amy and Cake grabbed Brat's arm. " No, your hurt and you get Amy's bed. You need plenty of rest." Brat looked at Cake and Tails laughed a little. " You can't argue with her she'll bug you or just drag you to that bed herself Brat." Amy laughed some too. Cake looked at Tails and Amy confused why they were laughing. Amy looked at Cake"you need to get out of those wet clothes missy before you get sick." Cake looked at her clothes " Ill be fine Amy" She smiled and Tails looked at her. Cake looked at Tails and darted upstairs. Brat watched Cake run off and then look at Amy and Tails. "We're going to have to get you some new clothes Brat, before you get on my bed. Im not cleaning blood off my sheets."Amy looked at Brat "Amy! Don't be so rude to Brat" Tails looked at her. "Hey if you cleans your sheets you would know how annoying it is to clean them. But no, Creams come over so willing and does that for you" Amy gave tails a dirty look.

" Hey please stop fighting, I understand." Brat looked at the two, her ears were lowered. " Oh sorry Brat" Tails looked at her and Amy looked at the ground feeling a little stupid. She was jealous of Tails, Cream and him the get along and everything. Sonic is to busy chasing cars and crime to even pay attention to her. Cake ran into the room holding a stuff animal, it was a unicorn it was a gift from her uncle. It was a very special stuff animal that only Cake new the secret of it. " Ok im ready to go" She looked at the group. She had on a rather large light blue night shirt and blue pants and they had little unicorns on them.

Amy stood up and Tails did as well "Ill go and pull up my car closer ok" She darted to the door she had a couple of tears starting to run down her face. Amy slammed the front door shut. Cake and Brat looked at the front door, tails sighed a little. "You need help walking Brat?" Brat looked at him she was very stubborn hated to get help from others but she knew how much it hurt getting up. She looked at the ground " er yah some..." Tails walked up and helped Brat up.

" Tails what's wrong with Amy?" She looked at Tails as she opened the front door for him and Brat. "She just having problems being up this late that's all Cake" Tails looked at Cake and smiled a little.

Amy got out of her car and opened the back door and Tails helped Brat into the back seat and he looked at Amy and she looked away from Tails. Cake ran and jumped into the back seat with Brat and slammed the door shut. Amy looked at Tails and they both stared at each other as the rain continued to pour down. Cake rolled down the window and yelled" Tails! Amy!!" Brat looked at them " Come one you two your going to get sick and poor Cake here will be taking care of all three of us."

Tails looked at the two in the car. He was tired and knew if he went with them he would have to listen to Amy rant about sonic. That's the last thing he wanted on his mind. " Cake you be good ok, im going to stay here and fix the roof I don't need my house rotting from the rain ok." He tried to smile. "B-but" Brat put her hand on Cake's shoulder. "Its ok Cake he'll be fine"

Amy got into the car she was mad and soaking wet. She started to the car and started to Drive off. Cake waved out of the window at tails. He watched them drive off and he walked inside and sighed sitting on the couch.

Cake looked at the ground of the car as the window went up. "Im sorry about that you two." Amy looked at them though the mirror. Brat looked at Amy and then to Cake. "I just get mad at Tails, ok not mad, just jealous! He has Cream and who do I have some Jackass! I just want Sonic to love me.. like tails does Cream. But no im not good enough for him!" Brat looked out the window, so had a habit of people ranting their lives to her. Cake stared at the ground trying to grasp all what Amy was saying. The two in the back stay quiet as she continued all the way to her apartment.

Amy looked at the two when she park, she had a couple of tears running down her cheeks. " I-im really sorry about that I just" Cake interrupted her " Hey don't worry about it" she smiled at Amy " you sometimes just have to get stuff off your chest" Amy smiled at Cake and ruffled Cake's fur on her head. "Thanks little pipsqueak" Brat smiled at the two a little, as she watched them.

Amy looked at Brat " well now to get you into the house." She got out of the car and Cake got out and held out her hand to Brat. " Ill help you Brat" smiled Cake, Brat took her hand and Cake helped her up. Amy shut the doors to her car. Cake and Amy helped Brat into Amy's room.

Brat sat down on a stool in the kitchen and looked around. Brat noticed a picture it of Amy with a blue Hedgehog. He didn't seem to happy with Amy holding onto his arm. Brat guess that this was the Sonic who Amy was crying about in the car. Cake ran up to Brat and held out from pj's to her. " Amy said you can borrow these Miss Brat. She said some of her human friends left them here so they should fit you." She smiled as Brat took them.

"So where's the bathroom?" Brat looked at her as she slowly got off the stool she was sitting on. Cake stood Brat's free hand and started to walk her towards the bathroom. " Its this way Miss Brat." Cake looked at Brat and smiled. Cake didn't get to meet a lot of new people since she live away from everyone with tails. Cake pointed into the bathroom and Brat walked in and Cake closed the door for her.

Cake sighed and sat next to the door and lend against the wall. She hoped Brat might be her friend, she always wanted more friends in this time period. Tails and the others didn't think that would be too good of an idea because, she was from the future. They didn't want her to get to involved with the past, so Eggman himself still doesn't know of her existence in this time. Cake used to be rather shy but she's slowly conquered that so when she had a chance to make a friend she could.

Amy walked out of her bed room with some blankets. " Hey cake do you want to sleep on the couch?" Cake looked at her and stood up. " No, ill be fine sleeping on the floor" she said taking a couple of blankets from Amy. Amy smiled and started to fix up the couch for herself.

"So how long to do you think it will take for Brat to recover from her wounds?" Cake asked Amy as she laid out a blanket on the floor. Amy started to walk back to her room to get pillows " Well humans heal a lot slower than us. So many weeks or even a month all depends how bad her injuries are." Amy looked at Cake and then walked into her bedroom.

Cake fixed up her bed thinking that would be enough time to get to know Brat and maybe have her as a friend. She knew the first thing she would show Brat. It was a field of flowers that Tails had showed her. Cake really like flowers and hoped Brat liked them too.

Brat had got into the tub and was washing off her blood from her wounds. "Now I got three people involved in my mess" She lend back in the tub looking at the ceiling. Brat sighed a little and held her side. She looked at her side it was bleeding again" how do always manage to get my self hurt when I travel." Brat grabbed a towel and got out of the tub. She wrapped up all of her wounds again and got changed into the pj's that Amy lend her.

Cake was watching out a window at the storm as Amy was writing in her dairy. Brat opened the bathroom door and Cake looked at her. Brat was wearing blue pj's and they had white doggy paw prints all over them. Cake looked at her and ran up to her smiling " You feeling better??" Brat looked at Cake and put her hand on her shoulder for support. " Yah, thanks Cake." She smiled a little and looked at Amy.

Amy looked at Brat and Cake"Cake you want to show Brat to her bed?" Cake nodded and led Brat to Amy's room. Brat sat down on the bed and Cake jumped up next to her. " So you going to stay with me and Tails?? Till you get better?" Brat looked at her wishing that her wounds were healed. "Well, I might. Im going to talk to Tails about it ok" Cake smiled at Brat and nodded a little.

"Heh, I guess you don't have a lot of friends" Cake looked at the ground and nodded a little. "Well im from the future and im not suppose to interact to much with this time period." She looked at Brat, knowing that she shouldn't had told her that." Oh no! I shouldn't had told you that! If tails and the others find out." Cake started to whimper a little she didn't want to get yelled at. Brat put her hand on Cake's head. "I know its hard for you, I know how it is in some ways. Im not from this planet. How bout you keep that a secret and I won't tell your friends that you told me your from the future." Brat smiled and Cake nodded and hugged Brat. Brat closed her eyes a little from the pain but, she didn't want to say anything.

Brat could tell that Cake has hard time adjusting to this new life here. Cake let go of Brat and realized she had forgotten about Brat's wounds. "Im So sorry Brat! I just" Brat put her hand on Cake's head "Hey its ok"she smiled at Cake " I had worse injuries than this and someone hugged me even tighter than you did." Cake nodded a little but still felt bad. Brat laid back and she closed her eyes. "You should head to bed Cake its been a long night and you need sleep." Cake looked back at her. "But I want to stay and talk with you." Cake looked down at the bed. Brat smiled a little, "We can talk later ok" Cake looked at her and nodded. She hopped off the bed and ran to her bed and laid down. Cake slowly drifted off to sleep.

Amy had went to the bathroom to get Brat's tattered clothes so she could wash them.

"Hm I do say she does where pretty weird clothes. Amy noticed that the pockets of the pants where full. She didn't want to wash the stuff in the pockets so she grabbed an empty laundry basket. Amy started to take some weird objects out of her pockets and put them in the basket. After a little bit she managed to get everything out, Amy looked at Brats wallet and decided to take a look in it.

Amy picked up the wallet and sat on the ground opening it. She found a licence for a space ship in it and some other weird cards. She noticed a piece of paper fall out of the wallet. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a folded paper and Amy opened it. On the paper was a picture of Brat and it said "Wanted" above her picture. Amy stared at it and then looked at the bottom of the paper. Amy read what it said 'Brat Conway Wanted for the Murder of 100,000 on Space Station Orion 3404. She is very dangerous call the authorities if you see her. Reward for her capture is 900 trillion in your currency. Any crimes you commented will be erased from the records. From the Dimensional police.

All Amy could think about was her safety and Cakes. Amy then pocketed the paper and put the wallet in the basket with Brat's other belongings. "But how could she kill so many people she seems so nice. It must me an act she puts on for people. I should call Tails er no I could call the police." She couldn't decided what she wanted to do with the startling news. She decided to sleep on it, since she know that Brat couldn't walk very well at all. Amy sighed and walked up to the couch and looked at Cake and smiled at her. Amy laid down and fell to sleep. Brat stared at the ceiling as she laid on the bed. She slowly dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Secrets Revealed

Cake sat up crying a little. She had tears running down her face and she looked at her stuff animal. She held it tight and closed her eyes she had another bad dream. "You ok over there?" Brat looked at Cake, Brat was in the kitchen sitting at the table. Cake looked at her a little surprised to see her out of bed. Cake got up and walked up to Brat. " I-I had a bad dream with you in it." Cake looked at the ground. Brat gently hugged her knowing what it was like to have bad dreams. This reason why Brat only sleep for a hour if she's lucky. "Its ok Cake. Dreams help us help or make a realized something we had done." Cake looked up at her, she had a couple tears running down her cheek as she looked at Brat. Brat smiled a little and whipped the tears off of her cheek.

"Come on ill teach you how to cook french toast ok" Cake smiled and nodded. Cake wish Cream was like Brat but, she knew that Cream was to young to really know how to help her. Brat stood up slowly and walked up to the fridge and started to take out the ingredients. "So what's it like where you live, Brat" She walked up next to Brat holding the ingredients Brat handed to her. Brat looked at her and glanced over at Amy who was still asleep and then closed the fridge. "I live on a spaceship that I built" Brat smiled at her, she always was a child magnet. The good thing was that Brat like kids so didn't mind.

"Really you built it!!" Cake Set the ingredients down and looked at Brat. Brat nodded a little "I had help from my crew too." Cake smiled and then looked at the ground "um do you like flowers?" Brat set out some bread. "Yes of coarse who wouldn't" Brat smiled. "YES! I want to show you this really pretty field that Tails showed me! If you want to..." Brat grabbed a step stool and set it in front of the stove. "Yes that would be cool to see. I don't get to see a lot of planet life living in space. So I would love for you to show me" Cake jumped excitedly. " Yay!" She got up on the step stool and Brat showed her step by step how to make french toast.

After a while Brat and Cake started laughed at the table while they ate. The laughter woke Amy up and she sat up and looked at the two. "Morning Amy!" Cake said smiled at her. Amy got up and stretched a little. "Morning Cake, Brat." She was surprise that Brat was out of bed with her injuries. "Morning Amy, we have french toast if you want some" Brat said holding up a plate with some on it. "Brat showed me how to make it and i helped" Cake said so proud. Amy walked up and sat on a chair

" So you let Cake cook over the stove?" She looked at Brat. "Yah, I hope I didn't do something that's wrong. I know some parents don't like there children to do that, but she seems so happy to learn" Brat looked at Cake and then to Amy.

"Im sure its fine" Amy smiled and she tried some of the french toast. "Wow I never tasted french toast like this. This is very good." Amy looked at the two and smiled. "Brat showed me some things she knows from traveling a lot." Cake said and looked at Amy. Amy smiled a little she wasn't used to having her guest cook her food.

"So, um Brat how did you end up crashing through roof of Tails' roof?" She looked at Brat. Brat looked at her and then at the table thinking of something quick to say. " uh I had to bail from my plane." she looked at her hoping that lie might work for now. Cake looked at Brat " Oh what happened to the plane so you had to bail?" Brat looked at her "Well the lightening hit a wing of my plane." Amy looked at Brat trying to piece this story together "So why fly at night during a storm." Brat looked at Amy knowing that she was trying to find a loop hole in her story. Brat looked at the table thinking "well my plane was running so well I flew off farther than I should of. I was on my way back when it started to storm." Amy nodded hearing what she wanted, she found the flaw in Brat story. It had been storming the hole day yesterday and in the storm Tails wouldn't even fly in.

"oh so your plane would had been totaled. I bet tails could fix it, right Amy?" Cake looked at Brat and then to Amy. "Yah tails can fix about anything she looked at Brat. Brat looked at Cake wishing she didn't say that. "Yah, heh that would be great if he could."Brat looked at Amy. Amy stared at Brat and gave her a dirty look. Cake looked at Brat and Amy and didn't know what to say to break the silence.

Amy stood up "Well im going to take a shower. Oh Brat, I washed your clothes and the stuff that was in your pants in the laundry basket. Their in your room ok." Brat nodded as Amy walked off and Brat stood up. "Um Brat what's wrong with Amy? Why was she looking at your like that?" Cake looked at Brat. "Oh er she's just worried about me letting you cook on the stove that's all" Brat smiled and walked back to her room with Cake following her. "Oh, but I wanted to so it should had been ok.." Cake looked at the ground. "Hey don't worry about it Cake ok" Brat turned and looked at her. "You go and watch some tv while I change ok" She nodded a little and walked up picked up her stuff animal and held it close. She remembered her uncle Zack, and how he died right in front of her. She whimpered a little at the thought.

Brat walked out wearing her close and had put everything back in her pockets. There were still holes in her clothes though. Brat walked up and sat next to Cake. "You ok? That's a pretty cute stuff animal there" Cake looked at her and nodded a little and looked down at the stuff animal.

"It must be very special. May I ask who gave it to you?" Brat looked at her. "W-well my uncle did.. well after he died." Cake looked at the ground her eyes started to get teary. "I watched him die as he saved me!" She started to cry and Brat hugged her and knew how death could effect younger kids. Cake continued to cry and Brat looked at Amy who walked out of the bathroom. Amy had one her normal red dress and she walked up to Brat.

"What's wrong with her?" Amy asked quietly. Amy really wanted to ask 'what did you do to her' but decided against it. Brat looked at her "Just something reminded of her home..." Cake looked up at the two and rubbed her eyes when she let go of Brat. "Im sorry about that" Cake looked at the ground and Brat put her hand on her head. "Hey don't worry about it. Don't ever be a shamed of crying got it." Cake looked at Brat and nodded a little.

Amy looked at Brat and wondered if she was the killer that wanted poster said she was. Brat stood up slowly and held out her hand to Cake. "Come on we better get heading back to Tails. We need to see if he needs help cleaning up anything." Cake nodded and smiled. Brat looked over at Amy to see if she was ready to go as well."Well come one you, two. Lets go before traffic picks up." She looked at them and smiled a little and headed out to the parking lot. Brat and Cake followed close behind Amy.

Tails laid on his bed and close his eyes. He had been working on the house all night, so the rain wouldn't ruin the inside. It look as nothing had happened at his house. "Wow he must had stay up all night to do this." Amy said as she let herself into his house. Cake pushed in front of Amy and Brat lend against the door frame for support. Cake looked around "Tails??" Amy looked at Cake "He's sleep lets not bother him ok" Cake looked at Amy and nodded a little. Brat sighed a little and walked it to the living room and sat down. Cake ran up next to her and sat down. Amy walked into the room slowly and looked at Brat.

"Cake, would you mind going up stair to your room to play? I want to talk to Brat alone for a little bit." Cake looked at Amy "Why can't I stay too? Im a big girl.." Amy sighed a little and Brat looked at Cake "Please Cake, I don't want you in here if it gets messy. Ok once me and Amy are done talk you get to so me that flower field got it." Cake smiled and nodded. She was a little worried about them talk but, she ran up stairs and sat near the stairwell to listen in.

" Ok Brat, who the hell are you?" Amy said looking at Brat as she held out the wanted poster. Brat guess as well Amy would look though her stuff like most people. "I was framed ok, so the government put those up." Brat looked at Amy. That answer didn't seem good enough for Amy. " No I smell you reek of blood Brat." Brat stood up and glared at Amy. "You have no clue what blood smells like. Your clean, I know what blood smells like." Brat realized she had said the words to Amy, that would prove that she's been around a lot of blood. Tails stared at Brat, he had walked into the room while they where yelling at each other. "I er uh" Brat looked at the two and backed up a little. She was at a loss of words she had never really said that to anyone. Amy didn't really expect her to say anything like that. Amy held the wanted poster to her side and just stared at Brat.

"S-so you killed them?" Amy asked breaking the silence in the room. Brat looked at the ground a shamed of herself and what she had done. Tails looked at Amy and wanted to know why she was asking Brat these questions.

"Amy what's going on here? You better have a good explanation for asking her these questions " Amy looked at Tails as he walked up to her. Amy held up the wanted sign up to his face. "This is why I'm asking Tails. Im Asking is she's this killer and how she killed 100,000 people. And why in hell she would do such a thing." Tails stared at the paper reading it and then looked at Brat who sat on the couch and her ears lowered.

Cake ran into the room with tears down her check. " No She wouldn't do such a thing! Brat wouldn't hurt anyone!." Cake ran up and hugged Brat tight and closed her eyes. She had a good judgement in people. She knew deep inside that Brat was innocent. Amy and Tails looked at each other and then to Cake and Brat. "Cake.." Brat looked at her and then to the ground. " I did kill all of those people. I killed ever one of them. I'm sorry." Brat closed her eyes. Cake let go of Brat and backed up shaking her head. "No.. NO you lie! Your lying." She was crying. Cake ran out of the house crying and Brat watched her run off.

Brat then looked at Amy hoping she was happy for her answer. Amy looked at the ground, she felt bad that Cake had to hear it. Tails looked at the two and then ran after Cake. "You happy now?" Brat looked at Amy and glared at her a little. Amy looked at the ground "I-im sorry I just wanted to know. I fear for Cake's, Tails' and my life. How am I suppose to know that you aren't going to kill us now?" Amy looked at Brat nearly in tears. Brat looked at her and then to the ground "I won't, I promise you that Amy. I can't leave or protect myself with the injuries I have now. As soon as I can I will leave then. Im not a mass murderer on purpose.. Ok.." Amy looked at Brat and nodded a little she had a couple of tears running down her cheek.

Tails knew where Cake would run off to. He walked up to the field of flowers and saw Cake crying as she held her stuff animal. Tails walked up to her slowly. "Cake?.. you want to talk? Cake looked at him and she stood up and ran up and hugged him. "She didn't do it she didn't!!!" Tails held her and he couldn't believe that Brat said she did, in front of Cake. He wished she would had just lied to Cake. Cake continued to cry and Tails looked down at her.

"S-so why did you kill them Brat?" Amy looked at Brat and sat in a chair. Brat looked at the ground " it was none of my choice. There's something horrible that lurks in side of me. The person I met they released it and I couldn't control it. That side of me, killed them all." Brat closed her eyes at the thought about the day. "Oh, Im sorry I brought it up" Amy looked at Brat. Brat looked at her Amy she had a couple of tears forming her in eyes.

"Its ok.. Im just more worry about Cake. What's she going to think of me now." Amy sighed a little and looked at Brat. "Im sure if you explained it like you did to me she would understand. She's a lot smarter than we all give credit for." Amy smiled a little hoping that might cheer up Brat some. "Ok, I'll talk to her once Tails and her come back." Brat laid back on the couch and sighed. She has only told one other person that she had really kill all of those people. Killing those people gives nightmares where she can't even dare think about sleep without the haunting images appearing in her dreams.

Amy had more questions to ask but, could tell the subject was really hard for Brat to talk about. Amy and Brat sat in silence for about 10 minutes when there was a knock on the door. "Ill get it" Amy said standing up. She walked up to the door and opened it. It was Tails and he was holding Cake who was asleep. Cake had cried herself to sleep so Tails carried her home. Brat sat up and looked at Tails and Cake. Tails looked at Brat and then walked up stairs with Cake.

Tails set Cake in her bed and put the covered over her. "Sleep well, Cake" he looked at her and walked out of the room turning off the light. He slowly walked downstairs knowing that Brat was down there. Brat stood up and looked at Amy. "You want something to drink Amy?" Amy looked a little surprised and nodded a little.

Tails walking into the living room and looked at Brat. Brat looked at him and tried to smiled a little. "You want a drink Tails? Im going to get Amy one." Tails nodded a little and then looked at Amy. Brat walked to the Kitchen and Tails sat on the couch. "So." He looked at Amy hoping she might have an answer to the madness. "Don't worry about Brat ok. She's on our side and won't hurt us ok." Amy smiled at him. He sighed in relief, happy to know that about Brat.

Brat walked backed into the room with drinks for the three. " here I wasn't sure what you two like so I kinda got all of the same." She set down some mountain dews. "Thanks Brat" Tails said as he took a can. Amy took hers and opened it drinking it. Brat sat down on the couch near Tails.

"So you feeling a lot better Brat?" Tails looked at her. "Yah, I can get around better now. Im still not a 100 yet so do you mind if I stay here longer." Brat looked at the ground. Tails looked at Brat and could tell it would mean a lot to her. "Yah, you can Brat as long as your help out with the cooking. Cake said you were a very good cook." He smiled at Brat. Brat looked at him and smiled some. "Thank you so much Tails."

Amy yawned a little and look at the two. "Im going to head back to my house ok, Tails. You think you can handle everything?" Tails looked at Amy and nodded at her as she stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality Amy." Brat looked at Amy. "It was nothing. You just help Tails out here with Cake ok." She smiled at Brat. "Hey I can take care of Cake" Tails looked at Amy. Amy laughed and looked at Brat smiled some. "See you two later tonight." Amy walked out and closed the door.

Tails yawn and Brat looked at him. "You can goto sleep, Tails. You didn't get any sleep fixing up your roof last night." Tails looked at her and nodded a little, he stood up and started to walk out of the room. "Will you be ok here, Brat?" Tails asked her. Brat nodded "Yes Ill be fine, get some sleep ok." He looked at her and walked into his room and flopped onto his bed falling asleep.

Brat sighed and lend back on the couch and looked up the ceiling. She closed her eyes, she hopped that she could leave soon. Brat had a bad feeling that something was going to happen soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Field of Dead Flowers

Cake yawn and she hopped out of bed. She started to walk down stairs and remember all that Brat had said to her. That she did kill all of those people. She hugged her stuff animal tight, Cake still couldn't believe it. Cake walked to the bottom step and looked around. She saw Brat sitting on the ground with the cube that Cake took out of Brat's pocket. Brat was messing with it with some tools.

Cake walked up to her slowly "Hello, Brat?" Brat looked at Cake and smiled a little. " You sleep well Cake?" Cake nodded a little and sat on the ground across from Brat .Cake looked at the ground. "Cake, I want to tell you a story ok" Brat looked at her and Cake looked at her nodded a little.

"I went and meet a young scientist at a Space station a couple of years ago. He said he could help me, because I have something locked inside of me. He claimed to know a way to get rid of it. Being hopeful I went to meet him with a close friend of mine. My necklace holds this evil side of me in, I told him. So he wanted to see the necklace. He had me take it off, but he wouldn't return it. I tried to get it back from him but I couldn't. The last thing I could do while I was still in control was knock my best friend out cold. When I came too I was on another planet and a friend of mine had helped me get control of my evil self. But I couldn't stop it from killing all of those people." Brat looked at the ground.

"So you have a evil person living in you?" Cake looked at her a little worried. "I call it my evil side, but it's my transformation. I have no control over it." Brat looked at her. Cake looked at the ground knowing how it was having barley control of her powers. " I know how it is not being able to control your powers." Cake looked at Brat and smiled a little.

Brat smiled at her and hugged her. Brat was so happy that she wasn't mad at her or scare of her. Cake felt a little awkward but, could tell it meant a lot to Brat. Brat let go of Cake and wiped the tears off of her cheek. "Sorry about that. Well shall we goto that field of flowers you talked about?" Cake looked at Brat and nodded smiling.

Brat stood up and picked up the cube she was messing with. Cake looked at the cube that Brat had. "Um, Brat what is that your holding?" Brat looked at the cube and then to Cake. "Ill show you once we get outside ok. I think we better leave Tails a note so he won't have a heart attack when he wakes up." Cake nodded in agreement and ran into the kitchen. "Can we have a picnic, Brat!? Please??" Brat walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Yes of coarse we can." Cake jumped up and down and then realized she didn't know if Tails had a picnic basket. Brat looked at Cake as she was in the fridge. "What's wrong cake?" Cake looked at Brat and then to the ground. "Tails doesn't have a picnic basket." Brat closed the fridge and walked up to her. "Hey don't worry about it I have one and its already full" Cake looked at Brat. "R-really?" Brat nodded and started to write a note to Tails.

Cake climbed up on a chair and read the note as Brat wrote it. Brat glanced at her and then signed her name. "Well you better sign it too, so he know I didn't kidnap your or something." Brat moved the paper to Cake and held the pen to her. "Ok" Cake took it and she signed her name on the paper. Brat looked at Cake and then held her side some.

"Brat are you ok?" Cake looked at Brat worried. "Yeah, just think I been walking around too much that's all." Cake looked at her sighed and noticed that her yellow shirt had some red in it. "Brat! Your side is bleeding" Cake hopped off the chair and grabbed the first aid kit that was under the sink.

Brat whimpered a little and sat in a chair. "I guess the bandages I put on it aren't holding up." Cake set the first aid box on the table and took out some new bandages. "Maybe we shouldn't go because, of your wound." Brat looked at Cake "No, we're going and that's final. I had worse injuries than this and I was running about." Cake looked at Brat and smiled.

They both worked on cleaning up the wound and Cake wrapped it up. "Is it to tight?" Cake looked at Brat. "No its fine. Come on lets get going" Brat got off the chair and smiled at Cake. "Ok I can fly you there, Brat." Brat looked at Cake as she flew up. Brat studied her for a moment. "I rather not, because I been dropped a lot from people carrying me." Cake landed "I won't drop you I promise." Brat smiled at Cake. "I weigh a lot more than your friends. Don't worry I won't be walking." Cake looked at her confused. Cake grabbed her stuff animal off the table and followed Brat outside.

Brat took out the cube out of her pocket and started to mess with the numerical pad on it. Cake watched Brat closely and Brat tossed the cube to the ground. It started to fold out and eventually form into a hover board. "Wow!" Cake shouted and ran up to it and bent down.

"That's my hover board I made it." Brat said as she walked up next to Cake. "You must me as good with tech stuff as Tails." Cake looked at Brat and smiled at her. Brat hopped up on the board and looked at Cake. "You lead the way, Cake." Cake nodded and she ran ahead and jumped up in the air flying. Brat followed after Cake.

Mean while in the dark lair of the Great Eggman. A rather round man sat at a computer typing. He had red hair and a mustache. He always wore a pair of goggles on his head. His name was Eggman, he was an evil genius. Eggman studied his computer, he had been getting weird readings of a strange energy all night. He managed to locate where it was.

"Hm.. That's the area where Tails lives. What has he discovered with so much power?" Eggman stroked his mustache thinking. He glanced back at his newest creation and looked back at the computer. "With that power, my creation would be incredibly powerful. It would be able to defeat Sonic and his friends for sure." He started laughing at the thought of Sonic's demise.

A black hedgehog walked into the room seeing why his master was laughing. He owed Eggman his life now. When he fell from space he would had died at sea but, Eggman saved his life. Eggman hear the hedgehog's footsteps and looked over at him. "Well Hello, Shadow. Its good to see that you have recovered fully." Shadow looked at him and was rather annoyed with him.

"Im going out." Eggman turned his chair around and looked at Shadow. "You know if the G.U.N found out you where still alive they will look for you" Shadow looked at Eggman and didn't really care what he said. "Oh yes Shadow. I was wondering if you want to check on some of my robots? I sent them near Tails house to search around a field. During the night I been getting a weird energy there." Eggman looked at Shadow waiting for an answer.

"Fine, Ill go check on your stupid robots. After that Im going around town, Doctor." Shadow started to walk out of the room. "Oh yes, Shadow. I would be carful because, there's a very powerful energy there." Eggman new that would make Shadow rush there. Shadow glanced back at him and darted out of the room. Eggman watched him and turned back around.

"That's right Shadow run. You will find out what Tails has and take it from him." Eggman smirked as he looked at computer and watched the energy move to where he had his robots waiting.

Cake stopped and landed on the ground. She just stared a head as her eyes started to get tears in them. Brat stopped and got her hover board and looked at the field. All the flowers were rotted and the ground was being dug up. "N-no why would these robots do such a thing!" Cake cried. The robots stopped digging and had their attention on Brat and Cake.

The robots where a lot taller than Brat and Cake. They had hands and they stood on two legs. The main part of the robot was red and the limbs of the robot where grey. "Cake, no time for crying. I have a bad feeling about these robots." Cake looked at the robots. "These are Eggman's robots. But why would they be here?!" She looked at Brat with tears in her eyes. "I don't' know" Brat's ear twitched as a robot fired at them. Brat jumped at Cake and pushed her out of the way. Brat yelled some and she was hit on the shoulder. "Brat!!!" Cake looked at Brat as she stood up. Brat got to her feet quickly and looked at Cake "Get out of here now and get Tails." Cake looked at her. "Im not leaving you here Brat!." Brat pulled out a gun and she aimed it at a robot.

Cake held out stuff animal and started to stay something under her breath. The stuff animal glowed and transformed into a large sword. Brat looked at the sword and was rather surprised. "I can fight Brat. Let me help please." She looked at Brat as she was in a fighters stance. Brat knew that she wouldn't last long along. "You better be good with that sword."

Brat started to fire at the robots. When the bullets hit they left green markings on the robots. Her weapons were paint ball guns and Brat was trying to blind the robots. Cake ran at a robot, dodging the bullets that where shot at her. She jumped up and slashed down at one early destroying it. Cake yelled she had left herself opened and another one of the robots grabbed her. Brat looked over at Cake " CAKE!" She yelled as darted towards the robot. Cake screamed at it started to squeeze her. Cake dropped her sword and fell to the ground.

Brat pulled out an object out of her lower pocket. She looked back at the robots that where chasing her. Brat jumped onto the foot of the robot that had Cake. She put the object on its foot and started to type. The robot started to spark and it dropped Cake. Cake fell from the robot lifeless. Brat looked at Cake and jumped up and caught her. Brat hit the ground hard and yelled in pain.

Brat looked cake "Cake wake up! Please I need you!" Brat looked at the robots that surrounded them. There was 5 robots and all had their guns pointed at Brat and Cake. Brat knew that Cake wouldn't wake up for a while, she was only child. For her to survived that was amazing enough. "Hold your fire." a voice called out to the robots. Brat looked where the voice came from.

Shadow walked up next to a robot and lend against it's foot. He studied Brat and Cake. "Who are you and your friend?" Shadow finally asked. "Im not telling you one thing." Brat glared at him. Shadow didn't seemed to impressed with her answer. "Well I guess I'll just let Eggman's robots destroy you two." He looked up at the robot, and then to Brat.

Brat whimpered a little, a lot of her wounds had reopened from that jump to save Cake. "I-im Brat and this is Cake." She looked at Shadow. He nodded a little and then there was a beeping from Shadow. He looked very annoyed and opened the phone he had. "What do you want Doctor?" questioned Eggman on the phone.

Eggman had been watching the fight through a camera on the robots. "I want you to bring those two girls to me.." Shadow looked at Brat and Cake. Brat has laid Cake on the ground and looked around. "Why do you want them, Doctor?" Shadow questions him. Eggman thought for a second to think if he should tell him the truth.

"One of those girls have a power I want. But I can't get a precise which one has the power I want." Shadow sighed a little not liking to take orders from him. "Fine, it will be done." He started to walk up to Brat and Cake. Brat looked at him ands he pulled out something out of her pocket and stood up.

"Well I can't let you get us to easly" Brat said and she threw a smoke bomb on the ground. Smoke filled the air and Shadow started to cough and he backed up. Brat picked up Cake and ran up to where she left her hover board. She started to type on it and metal straps came over Cake. "Forgive me Cake" The hover board took off back to Tails house.

Brat sighed a little and turned around and Shadow was standing there. All of the smoked was gone and Brat fell back shocked. "So now im going to go chase her down now." Shadow looked at her glaring a little. "Please, just leave her alone. Im the one you want." Brat looked up at him. Shadow looked at Brat thinking what he should do.

Brat then kicked at him and he easily caught her foot. "Not to smart are we Brat." He twisted her leg quickly to break it. Brat screamed in pain and he dropped her leg. Brat grabbed her leg and she had some tears running down her face. "I wouldn't try anything else human." Shadow looked and her. "You bastard!" Brat cried out at him.

One of the robots walked up to them. "Get her out of here. Bring her back to Eggman." Shadow looked at the robot and started to walk off. "You will wish that you never did this!" Brat yelled as the robot picked her up. Shadow looked back at her and then ran off. Brat closed her eyes and hoped Cake would make it to the house safely.

Tails sighed as he read the note that Brat and Cake left. "I shouldn't had slept so long, I could had gone with them." Tails heard a knock on the door and it sound like something hit the ground. He stood up and he could hear Cream yell from outside. He ran to the door and opened it. Cream was trying to get Cake off of Brat's hover board.

"Tails! Help this thing has Cake!" Tails bent down and noticed the numerical pad and started to type on it. The straps of the board released Cake and Cream picked her up. "Tails what happened?" Cream looked at Tails there was worry in her eyes. Tails looked at her and wish he had the answers to tell her. " I don't know. You set Cake inside and stay with her. I have to go check something out ok." He ran and jumped into the air flying to the field of flowers. Cream watched Tails fly away. Cream walked inside and laid Cake on the couch. Cream went and got a washcloth to put on her head.

Tails landed and looked at the disaster zone that he landed in. "This must be Eggman's work, I just now it. He must have Brat" He walked around hoping maybe Brat might be there. "She risked her life to save Cake." Tails looked at the ground, thinking how to save Brat. He noticed Cake's stuff animal and walked up to it. He picked it up and wiped some of the dirt off of it. "We'll save you Brat" He ran off and jumped into the air flying back to the house.

Brat opened her eyes, she had passed out from the pain. She looked around and she was in a lab. Brat was floating in a weird liquid in a test tube and had on an oxygen mask on. Most of her wounds where healed.

"Ah, so our guest is awake." Eggman walked up to the tube and knocked on the glass. Brat glared at him and he laughed a little. "Too bad your little friend escaped. Now I don't mind killing her because, you are the one I wanted." Brat kicked at his face but hit the glass. Eggman smirked and little and walked up to a computer.

Brat noticed that she had one weird looking bracelets and a collar. She had a real bad feeling what was going to happen. He started to type on the computer and Brat watched him. "What do you want from me?" She asked him as she looked for a flaw in tube she was in.

"I want your power. Its nothing like I every seen before. If I harness this power to my own bidding, I can rule the world with it!" Eggman looked at her smiling. Brat smirked a little as her tail reached into her back pocket. "The world that's it wow, your shallow." He glared at her. "What are you talking about" he snapped at her and he noticed her tail. "Well im not from this planet. So what not the universe?" He looked at her and smirked and he pushed a button and she yelled getting shocked.

"I wouldn't try anything Miss Kitty. First the world and then I make this place how I want it. Then Ill think about the other stuff later. Brat looked at him with one eye, she was still hurting from getting shocked. "Tails and Cake, they will save me and you will pay." Eggman started laughing

"Once I get your power or just control your mind, they will not stand a chance." Brat stared at him and knew if he found about her transformation. Tails and Cake wouldn't last against that form. "I would hold your breath if I were you" Eggman glanced at her and then pushed some buttons on the computer. Brat glared at him a little and then the oxygen unhooked it's self from Brat. Brat looked at it and she closed her eyes.

The liquid started to drain out of the tube. Soon it was empty and Brat was on the ground of the tube. She was coughing and she glared at Eggman. Eggman typed some buttons on the computer. Brat looked at the bracelets that where now glowing. Brat screamed in pained as the bracelets started to drain her energy. She slammed at the glass using the bracelets to hit first. She hoped it would shatter the glass but she was wrong. She started coughing up some blood. Eggman watched her closely and looked at the computer at her life scans. He turned it off and Brat laid at the bottom of the tube whimpering in pain. Shadow had been watching the hole thing and he walked out of the room. Eggman glanced at Shadow as he left. Eggman then went back to his computers analyzing his new data.

Cake sat up and she looked around at her surroundings. Sonic was sitting on a chair with his legs hanging off the arm rest. Cream and Amy were sharing a couch together. There was no sign of Tails. "Cake your awake." Cream said happily as she got up. Cake looked up at Cream as she walked up to her.

"Where's Brat? Did Eggman get her? Have you found her?" Cake asked and looked at the group. Sonic glanced at Cake and shook his head. Amy sighed a little "We haven't got really a chance. We been trying to find out where Eggman moved his lair." Cake looked at the ground and Cream sat down next to her. "We'll find your friend, Cake." Cake looked at her and hugged her tight. Cream wrapped her arms around her, holding her.

Sonic sat up right on the chair and sighed. "When is Tails going to be done locating where Eggman is." Amy looked at Sonic "It takes time and you know it." Sonic looked at Amy a little surprised that she spoke to him. She had yelled at him early and slapped him in the face. "What is there something on my face?" she snapped at him. Sonic shook his head and looked away from her.

Tails ran into the room holding a paper. "I found where his base is!" Cake looked at Tails. "Really! Lets go!" Amy looked at Cake. "No, Your going to stay here with Cream." Cream and Cake both looked at Amy. "I wanna go too! Brats out there and I want to help her!" cried Cake. Tails looked at Cake. "Cake, we're afraid that Eggman might want to capture you too. So we're going to make Knuckles watch you." Sonic chuckled a little bit at the thought of Knuckles' babysitting. Amy looked at Sonic no amused.

"You think this is all funny Sonic?" Sonic looked at her "No im just tired of waiting." he walked up to Tails and snatched the paper from him. "Sonic we need to go together." Tails looked at Sonic. Sonic glanced at him and looked back at the map. "Im not waiting on you guy, so you can dropped off your future daughter. Im going to and kick Eggman's ass." Sonic toss up the map walking out of the house. Cake got up and ran after Sonic but, Amy grabbed her arm. "Tails you go ahead with Sonic." Tails looked at Amy as he held the map. Cream walked up to Tails "Don't worry about us ok. We can take care of ourselves. You need to make sure Sonic doesn't do anything stupid." Tails held the map to Cream and nodded a little. "You three be carful ok." Tails ran out of the house. Cake looked at Amy and glared at her. "Why did you do that Amy? I want to help!" Amy looked at her. "Hey, you think I want to stay here?" Cream looked at the two and walked up to them. "Well shall we get going after the two?" Amy looked at Cream and smiled. Cake looked at the two confused. "Yup Im ready to go" Amy let go of Cake and walked outside.

"I don't get it you told them that we would stay." Cake followed Cream. Cream looked back at her smiling. "Well this way we just say that Knuckles wouldn't babysit." Cake smiled and nodded. Amy had picked up at the hover board studying it. "I bet Brat wouldn't mine if you used it" Cake said and Amy looked at her "You know how to set it up?" Amy asked as she set it down. Cake bent down and typed on it and it hovered off the ground. "Good job Cake." Cream said and she jumped up in the air. "Lets get going!" Amy said as she jumped up on the board and chased after Cream. Cake looked at her stuff animal and held onto it tight and she flew after the two.

Brat woke up and looked around. She was still in the tube and she had chains holding her in place. "Well, it looked like your friends are coming to help you." Eggman looked at Brat. Brat glared at him. "Shadow, you will be fighting with Brat." Eggman looked over at Shadow who was lending against a wall.

"Why should I have to fight with that human?" he glared at Eggman. "Well because, her power is unmatched compared to the Sonic's group." Shadow looked at Brat. "Sonic is mine" he snapped. Eggman walked up to a computer. "No, Brat will kill him." Shadow looked at Eggman and glared at him.

"I should get the honor of fighting him." Eggman laughed some "If sonic beats her, sure you can take over. I wont' interrupt your fight either. Deal?" Shadow nodded a little and knew the human wouldn't stand a chance. Brat watched the two and looked at the ground.

Eggman pushed a button and the glass around Brat started to raise up. "Shadow, if you would take the chains off of our friend. Brat looked at Shadow, he looked at Eggman. He walked up to Brat and took of the chains. Brat watched Eggman and looked at Shadow. Eggman waited for her first move before he was going to do anything.

Brat quickly pulled out a smoke bomb and went to throw it. She stopped in mid throw, Brat looked at her arm as it wouldn't' move. Brat's arm dropped to her side and she closed her eyes. It felt like she was fading away from her body. She hated that feeling, it was the same feeling when she transformed. Shadow looked at Brat and then to Eggman.

"What did you do to Brat?" Eggman walked up to Brat. "Just an experiment. She's under my complete control though. Come Brat... We must go kill Sonic." Brat stood up and followed Eggman. Shadow shook his head a little. He knew now, he would have to watch his back around Eggman. Shadow ran after Eggman and Brat.

Sonic stopped and looked up at the building that Eggman claimed. "You think he would build his own place." Tails looked at Sonic as he landed. "So, we going to wait for him like usual?" Sonic looked at Tails and nodded. "Yah seem reasonable to me" Sonic and Tails watched the huge robot land in front of them. It was obvious it was Eggman's because, it looked like him.

Brat jumped down off the shoulder of the robot and landed in front of Sonic. Shadow jumped down also and landed next to Brat. "S-Shadow?! Your alive?" Sonic stared at Shadow surprised. "No thanks to you." Shadow glared at Sonic.

Tails looked at Brat and could tell she wasn't in control. "So me and you Shadow." Sonic smirked getting ready. Brat walked in front of Sonic and looked at him. "What's with this?" Sonic stared at Brat.

"Sonic that's Brat, she has no control over her body." Tails looked at Sonic. "That's right Tails. Your friend will kill both of you." Eggman laughed from the microphone in his robot. Sonic laughed "You think this human can beat me?" Brat took out a small cylinder out of her pocket and it expanded into a staff. She then got into a fighters stance.

"Fight her then Sonic and you will find out she isn't like a normal human." Eggman said and he backed up some in his robot. Sonic looked annoyed and Shadow walked up next to Tails. "Don't interfere got it." Tails looked at Shadow. He could tell that Shadow wanted to fight Sonic. Tails nodded a little "ok" Sonic stretched a little.

"Well lets get this over fast." He dashed at Brat and kicked at her. He was Shocked that she had blocked it. Most humans wouldn't even been able to see him. Brat was holding a small lead pipe with her tail. He hit Sonic on the head with it. "Ow! What the hell?" Sonic held his head and backed up and looked at Brat. He was more shocked that she hit him, than hurt. "Ok I won't let you do that again" Sonic yelled and he ran around Brat extremely fast. She closed her eyes and waited.

"You closed your eyes against me bad move!" Sonic jumped at her from behind and she blocked his attack again. Sonic glared at her and she hit him on the head again with her tail. Sonic backed up

"Sonic! She's pure defense you need to make her go offence." Tails yelled at Sonic. Shadow looked at Tails and then at Sonic. He was rather amused, as Brat made a fool out of Sonic. Sonic looked at Tails, he didn't like playing defense. He decided to try one more offensive attack and then go defense. Sonic jumped at Brat. She blocked it easily and smirked at Sonic. She swung to hit him in the head with her tail again. He caught her tail and smirked at Brat. Brat looked at him and then head butt him in the face. He yelled and backed up. "God dam that hurt!" Sonic glared at Brat, he was very annoyed with her cheap shots.

Amy, Cake and Cream landed next to Shadow and Tails. "Brat!!" Cake cried and tried to run at her and Shadow grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!!" She looked at Shadow. Tails grabbed Cake away from Shadow. "Cake, you can't interfere or Shadow here will attack you." Tails looked at Cake. Cake looked at the ground "But, Brat.." Tails looked at Brat and Sonic who where staring at each other. "She doesn't have control, Cake." Cake looked at Brat.

"Quite playing, Brat. With all your power kill that dam hedgehog" Eggman shouted over the microphone. Cake looked at the robot that Eggman was in and then to Brat. Brat backed up a little and bowed towards Sonic. "No!!! She's going to take off her necklace!!! Stop her Sonic!" Sonic looked back at Cake but, it was tool late. Brat had dropped her staff and took off her necklace. "What so wrong wit her taking off?" Sonic shouted.

Amy looked at Cake. "She's going to transform, Sonic!" Cake cried. Brat backed up and screamed. She fell to her knees and her ears started to get longer. The group watched Brat and didn't know what to do. Eggman looked at his computers. "This can't be right her energy is decreasing!"

Brat started to get white fur all over her body. Slowly she transformed into a large white cat. She was about tall as a full grown tiger. Brat pulled off her annoying clothes and glared at Sonic.

"I'll just have to kick your ass so you'll learn your lesson." Sonic dashed at Brat. Brat dodged him and dashed towards Amy and the others. "Run!!" Sonic yelled as he turned around and looked at the group. Cream grabbed Cake and flew up. Shadow jumped back and Tails grabbed Amy's arm flying up.

Brat leaped up in the air and grabbed Amy's foot. Amy screamed in pain and Tails started to descend from the weight "AMY!!!" Tails held onto Amy as best he could. Sonic kicked at Brat knocking her off of Amy. "Your fight is with me!" Brat started to walk up to Sonic but, notice Tails and Amy land.

Brat dashed past Sonic and ran towards them. She jumped at Amy, but slammed into Sonic. She had sonic easily pinned to the ground. Brat started to claw at him, shredding up his skin. Shadow ran up and kicked Brat as hard as he could. Sonic started to cough up some blood. Amy ran up to Sonic.

" Why did you do that you, Idiot!" She was crying and Sonic looked at her. "I couldn't let you get hurt Amy." She held him in her arms. "I love you Sonic! Please don't die Sonic!" Sonic closed his eyes in pain as blood left his body. "I love you to Amy. That's why I run from you because, bad things always happen to me. And I-I don't want you to get hurt." He smiled a little and past out in her arms. "S-sonic!" Amy cried out. Cream held Cake so she couldn't see what Brat he done to Sonic.

Brat looked at Shadow and sat on the ground licking the blood off of her paw. Eggman could be heard laughing over the microphone. "This is great every second her energy increases! No one can stop her! Not even the great Sonic! He lays lifeless at my feet." Eggman cheer for himself.

"I'll kill you." Amy looked at Brat. She gently set Sonic on the ground. "I will kill you Brat!!" Amy yelled in a rage. She held her hammer tight and swung it at Brat. Brat managed to jump over it. Amy then slammed her hammer downward at Brat. Brat easily dodged it. "Amy!" Tails flew after Amy to help her. Amy yelled and swung her hammer at Brat. Brat caught the hammer by the staff of it. Brat snapped it in half with her teeth, Amy dropped the other end and backed up.

Tails slammed into Brat and landed next to Amy. " You ok Amy?" Amy looked at Him and nodded a little. Cream landed and set Cake down "Go and hide Cake. I need to go help the others." Cream whistled and ran up to the others. A small little blue animal flew to Creams aid.

Amy, Tails, Cream, and Cheese stare at Brat as she slowly got up on all fours. Cake looked at Sonic and then to Brat. She was paralyzed with rage, but she didn't want to hurt Brat. She didn't know what to do anymore. Brat charged at Tails and he dodged. Cream yelled cause Brat had grabbed her leg.

The small chao, cheese hit into Brat. Brat bite down hard onto Cream's leg breaking it easily. Cream screamed in pain. Tails and Amy both started to attack Brat. Brat hit Amy back with her tail and then pounced onto Tails. Shadow looked at Brat and then to Eggman's machine. Eggman was watching everything and analyzing it all. He was amazing with Brat's power.

Tails yelled in pain as Brat dug her claws into her fur. Amy ran up to Brat and kicked at her. Brat the growled and snapped at Amy. Amy backed up in fear. Brat then jumped onto Amy holding her down on the ground "A-amy" Tails cried as he could barley sit up.

Shadow did a spin into Brat and knocked her off of Amy. Amy looked up at Shadow scared. "This thing has to be stopped." Shadow said and he charged at Brat. Brat stood up and looked at Shadow. She darted out of the way.

The two exchanged hits but, Brat's energy continued to rise and she finally took Shadow down. Eggman laughed "Very well done Brat! Now make sure their all Dead!" Cake looked at Eggmans machine and tears started to stream down her face. "You hurt my father, my mother, my friends, and you turned one into a monster. You will pay now!" Eggman looked at Cake and started to laugh. "Kill the little one."

Brat started to walked up to Cake. Cake's rage, hate and fear had reached its max for her. She held her head screaming and backed up. Eggman looked at his scans of Cake. "W-what her energy increasing!" Brat stopped and watched her prey carefully. Cake screamed as two wings busted through her back. Blood sprinkled down from her wings. She had a black wing and the other was white.

Brat charged at Cake and Cake glared at Brat. Cake threw a Chaos bomb at Brat. It slammed into Brat and sent her into a nearby tree. Cake looked over at Eggman. Her stuff animal had already transformed with her. Cake charged at the robot screaming. She jumped up in the air and created a chaos bomb with in the sword. She slammed her sword into the robot easily slicing through it.

The robot exploded and Cake was knocked away from the explosion. Cake hit the ground hard. Eggman held his arm as he looked around at his robot that laid in pieces. "I don't' have control over that things any more I have to get out of here!" He got ready to stand up and Cake was standing there. She moved her sword to his throat.

"This is where you die Eggman. You will never harm anyone again." She went to slash at him but screamed in pain. Brat had jumped and grabbed onto her black wing. Cake slashed at Brat cutting her on the side. Brat let go of Cake's wing and backed off.

Eggman ran into his escape ship and flew off in it. Cake watched him leave and then looked at Brat. She knew that she didn't have enough energy anymore. Cake backed up some as her wings started to wither away. Brat started to walk up to her and then started a ran. "Brat please stop!!" Cake cried. She closed her eyes knowing this would be how she died. By her friend that she refused to kill herself.

There a gun shot and Brat hit the ground in front of Cake. Cake opened her eyes and looked around for the gun. Brat then charged at the person who shot her in the side.

There stood a red echidna with dread locks. He was a close friend of Sonic, Tails and other others. His name was Knuckles but, he wasn't the one who shot at Brat. A tall man stood with a gun. He had on a white doctor coat with blue trim to it. His hair was a lime green color that was pulled back. His eyes where blue and were rather strange looking. His shirt was about the same color of his hair. He adjusted his glasses and started to fire at Brat.

"Stop!!! Don't kill her!" Cake shouted as she ran towards the man and Knuckles. Cake tripped and slammed into the ground. The man fired about five more shots at Brat till she fell over lifeless. Knuckles looked at the man and then ran up to Cake.

"Hey are you ok?" He picked her up she was out cold and there were tears running down her cheeks. "W-who are you?" Amy stood up and looked at the man who had picked up Brat's necklace. The man looked at her and didn't answer. His attention seemed to be locked on Brat. "Are you a bounty hunter for Brat? Answer me Dammit!." Amy cried out to the man.

"He says he doesn't know English. I doubt that though." Knuckles walked up next to Amy. "We can't let him take Brat!" Amy looked at Knuckles and then to the man. The man took off his coat and put it over the lifeless beast. He bent down and put the necklace around Brat's neck carefully.

Brat slowly transform back into her human form. The man looked at Amy and Knuckles. " Nope I don't speak one word of English but, I do speak common." Amy looked Knuckles as if he was a dumb ass. Knuckles looked at Amy " Hey I didn't know English had another name ok!" Amy looked at the man.

The man had picked up Brat. She was wrapped up in his coat sleep. "Who are you and what do you want with Brat.." Amy glared at him. The man sighed a little, he really just wanted to leave. "My name is Dr. Eznik. I came here looking for Brat." Amy started to walk up to him "Are you a bounty hunter?" He looked at Amy. " You really shouldn't be walking Miss. And no im not a bounty hunter. Im a dear friend of Brat's."

Knuckles walked up to Amy and helped her stay up. He had laid Cake down. Amy looked at Knuckles and then to Eznik. "A-are you going to just leave?" Eznik shook his head. "Im afraid Brat would kill me if I did that. And its my duty to help you all.

A hour after the madness, Cake sat up holding her head. "W-was that all a dream?" She looked at what she was wearing. She was in new pj's and she looked at her stuff animal. Cake picked it up and hugged it. She heard laughing coming from the living room.

Cake got up slowly, she was still weak from the fight. She walked down the stairs and walked into the living room. There was Sonic trying to grab a camera from Eznik. "Your still blushing Sonic!" Eznik laughed and Sonic looked at Amy. He was bright red.

"What's wrong Sonic? Are you going to try to take back what you said to Amy?" Knuckles laughed some. "Hey its not funny! And im not blushing!" Sonic glared at Knuckles. Cream looked at Cake and smiled at her. All of the groups wounds where healed thanks to Eznik. Cake looked at the group but, there was no sign of Brat.

"W-wheres Brat?" Caked asked everyone looked at her. Eznik walked up to her and bent down. "She's still a sleep. Brat needs all the rest she can get. HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Eznik shouted at Sonic who had snatched the camera.

Tails looked at Cake and patted on the seat next to himself. Cake walked up and sat next to Tails and Cream. "So who that man?" She pointed at Eznik who was chasing Sonic. Cream looked at her "That is Dr. Eznik. He helped us all get here and he treated our wounds. He's a good friend of Brats." Cake nodded and looked at Eznik.

"Come on Sonic! That camera is my life!" Eznik tripped over a stool and fell to the ground. "No way. Im not letting you keep a picture of me blushing." He opened up the camera and looked at it confused. "What the hell this isn't a normal Camera. Tails heads up!" Sonic threw the camera to Tails and he caught it. "Knuckles!"

Eznik ran up to tails and Tails tossed it to Knuckles. Cake got up and snuck out of the room. She sighed a little and walked into Tails' room. Brat was sitting on the bed looking at the ground. She had a pair of Pj's on. "Brat!" Cake yelled and ran up to Brat and hugged her tight.

Brat looked down at her. Brat had tears running down her cheeks. Cake looked up at her. "What's wrong Brat?!" Brat closed her eyes "I could had killed you all... I attacked all of you and didn't leave one of your standing..." Cake looked at the ground. "It was Eggman's fault!" She looked up at Brat. "You had no control! So its not your fault!" Brat looked at he and wish she could believe it.

Brat still felt horrible about it all. Eznik had heard Cake yell Brat's name. "You going to hide in there all day Brat?" Brat looked at Eznik. "What do you want?" Eznik sighed. "Well I was wondering if Cake and I would have to drag you out of that room." Brat looked at the ground.

Cake grabbed Brat's hand. "Come on!" Brat looked at her" No, no Im staying right here!" Brat demanded. Eznik walked up and picked up Brat. Brat started screaming " Put me down now Eznik! Ill kill you! I don't' want to go out there!" Cake stared at Brat and laughed some.

The group in the living room became silent and stared at Brat who was still yelling. When Brat noticed the room she was in we quiet she shut up. Eznik set her down on the ground. Brat looked a the ground still not ready to face everyone. The room stayed quiet for a while till Eznik broke the silence.

"Ok give me my camera back. I know how to make Brat talk." Brat looked at Eznik "You dare take a picture of me you will pay." Eznik laughed at Brat. "You feeling better Brat?" Amy asked as she sat down next to Sonic. Brat looked at Amy and nodded a little. "Well since Brat here, isn't going to talk. We better get going." He put his hand on Brat's head.

Cake looked at Brat "Y-your leaving?" Brat looked at her and then elbowed Eznik in the stomach. "Yah, I have to go Cake. I don't' belong here. If I stay more people stronger than anything you ever seen before will come. I can't put you in that danger." Cake shook her head and hugged Brat.

"We can protect you Brat! Please don't go!" Tails and Cream walked up to Cake. Cream put her hand on Cake's head. "She needs to go. We can't make her stay." Cake looked at Cream and she held onto Brat. Brat looked at Cake and then picked her up. "If you don't' mind im going to talk to Cake outside. Also make sure Mr Eznik there doesn't take any pictures." She glared at Eznik and walked out of the house.

Brat set Cake down and sat on the grass. "Im sorry I have to leave Cake. There's something I want to give you though." Brat looked at Cake. Cake sat down next to Brat. Brat took off her watch and held it to Cake. "This is something special I made. If you and your friends ever need help you push this button." Brat pointed to a green button.

" Ill get that message and ill get here as fast as I can." Cake nodded a little as Brat put the watch on her. "Also when you get that field of flowers I want you to call me got it." Brat smiled at her. Cake hugged Brat tight. "Im going to Miss you so much Brat!" Brat closed her eyes holding Cake. "Im going to miss you a lot Cake."

The front door opened and there was a flash. Brat looked at the person who took the picture. "You know it was a cute picture and Cake needs a picture of you two. Please don't kill me." Eznik shielded his face from Brat. Tails laughed a little at Eznik.

"Eznik thought it was a good idea if we got some group pictures." Tails said smiling. Brat glared at Eznik and sighed a little. " Really! So we all get the pictures right?" Cake looked at Eznik smiling. Eznik nodded and walked outside and the others followed.

After about 10 minutes of pictures. "If you take one more picture Eznik I will kill you!" Brat glared at him. "Ok, ok im done." He smiled and walked up to Tails and held out a cd. "This has all the pictures on it ok." Tails took it. "Thanks." Eznik waved to the group

"Bye! Thanks for all the pictures!" He laughed a little. Brat waved to everyone. Cake ran up and hugged Brat. "Promise you will come back and visit Brat." Brat bent down and looked at her. "I promise Cake. Remember stay strong." Brat smiled and ruffled Cake's hair and stepped back with Eznik.

Brat and Eznik waved to the group and vanished. Cake looked back at Tails and Cream. She ran up and hugged them. Amy looked at Sonic and smiled. Sonic looked at her and then away acting cool. She walked up and whispered to him "Your blushing again." He looked at her shocked and she kissed him. Tails looked at Sonic and Amy. "Get a room!" Cake shouted Amy looked back at Cake laughing some. Sonic just stood blushing. Cake held onto Tails and Cream. She had almost lost them again. She would now work even harder to be strong, so she can protect the ones she loves.

The End? What about Brat?

Brat looked out the bridge window of her ship. She stared at the small planet she had just come from. Brat looked at Eznik. " Did you tell the crew, where you found me. Or that I transformed?" Eznik shook his head as he messed with his camera. Brat looked back at the planet.

"You think we will ever come back here, Eznik?" Eznik looked at her and walked up next to her. "I hope so, they didn't run from my camera." He laughed and Brat looked at him. She had a couple of tears in her eyes and she smiled. "Im going to miss them." Eznik smiled and her and put his hand on her head. "Hey, we'll come back don't worry." She nodded a little and walked up to the glass.

Brat put her hand on the glass. "Be strong Cake. I have a feeling when we meet again, you will have the biggest challenge in your life. Be happy till then and be free." She said quietly to herself.

"Brat! Your back!!" a young girl cried out. She had red spiky hair and brown eyes. She wore blue overall's and a green shirt. Brat looked back at the girl, as the girl hugged her. "I missed you so much Brat! Why did you run off of a month?" Brat looked down at the little girl she looked about 13. Brat hugged her tight.

"Im so sorry Gotenoo. I won't run away again." Gotenoo looked up at her, Brat had tears running down her cheek. "You promise?" Brat nodded and Gotenoo let go of her. " Hear that Eznik! Brat's never going to run away!" Gotenoo run up to Eznik. Eznik laughed " I wonder how long our captain will keep that promise." Brat gave him a dirty looked.

"Well I guess I owe you all dinner don't I? Lets head to the nearest spacestation." Brat walked up to them "Really! Oh yah! I get the all you can eat buffet!" Gotenoo smiled. "You sure will eat all you can eat" Eznik laughed. Gotenoo and Eznik walked out of the room. Brat looked back at the planet. "Brat! Remember Dinner?" Gotenoo looked back at her. Brat looked at her and smiled and ran after her.

The End... or is it..


End file.
